yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Dismemberment
Dismemberment is a way to dispose of NPCs in ''Yandere Simulator.'' Original Dismemberment .]] This mechanic has the purpose to carry corpses around school grounds without the risk of getting spotted and/or discovered by other students or teachers. After killing a student with a sharp weapon, there was an option that would allow Yandere-chan to cut her victim's body into pieces and carry them individually. Once the dismemberment option was selected, the game would fade to black before reloading again. Dismembering (as well as murdering) the victim lowered the sanity. After dismembering the victim, the player had to use a guitar case to hide the parts of the body and later, throw them in the incinerator. Afterwards, the player needed to change into a fresh uniform in order for students to not see them covered in blood. Dismemberment was the second way to dispose of a rival to be programmed into the game. However, YandereDev removed it because it caused glitches and required revision, before it was re-implemented two years later. February 15th, 2016 Dismemberment After a student is killed through whatever means, the player has the option to dismember a corpse with the circular saw. Once pressed, Yandere-chan in 3rd person view, will slice up the corpse into 6 quadrants, left arm, right arm, right leg, left leg, torso, and head. Her sanity will decrease by 33% while doing so. Yandere-chan afterwards will be covered in blood, so they must clean up to not be caught. The player can only carry one body part a time, and dump them in the incinerator. Students and police will not react to dismembered body parts yet. StartSaw.jpeg|Starting dismemberment. Dismemberment1.png|In the middle of dismemberment FinishUsingSaw.jpeg|Finishing with the saw. 2-15-16DismemberedBody.png|A dismembered Kokona Haruka. Male_Dismemberment.png|A dismembered Shin Higaku. 2-15-16HoldingHead.png|Carrying Kokona's head. 2-15-16HoldingTorso.png|Carrying a dismembered torso. The player is able to place the body parts into a Dismemberment Case so they can walk around faster. If the player joins the Light Music Club, they will have an easier access to obtaining the case. If the player has trouble accessing the cello case, they can use the Trash Can to dispose of body parts, one limb at a time. ArmTrashCan.png|An arm inside the trash can. March 2nd, 2016. LegTrashCan.png|A leg inside the trash can. March 2nd, 2016. TorsoTrashCan.png|A torso inside the trash can. March 2nd, 2016. HeadTrashCan.png|Sakyu Basu's head inside the trash can. March 2nd, 2016. In the future, students who see body parts lying around will react in the same way that they react to corpses. Once seeing a body part, they will scream and will act upon their persona.https://yanderedev.wordpress.com/about/ This will be implemented in whatever way creates the fewest problems regarding NPC reactions.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/642548553030594560 Demonic Ritual 2-21-16Tickle.png|February 17th, 2016. RevengeAtLast.jpeg|...revenge... at last... :Main Article: Demonic Ritual If the player kills every single Occult Club member with the ritual knife, drags all corpses into the middle of the summoning circle, and then dismembers all Occult Club members. The screen will then go black, with shaking white words that says, "...revenge...at last..." After that, ten bloody white hands will rise from the ground around Yandere-chan, who no longer has pupils and will start to levitate. The hands will always be in front of her as she can fly in any direction. Anyone who isn't Senpai that comes into contact with the hands will immediately be dismembered. Bugs *The police and NPCs do not react to dismembered body parts yet. Delinquents will. *The body parts that appear after dismembering an NPC will always be clad in the default uniform. *Dismembered male students' eyes that were previously grey will now be red, such as Senpai and Budo Masuta. *The bust size of a female torso will gain the average size of a bust, no matter the size of the breasts before. *A dismembered teacher will wear the default female uniform upon having her limbs sawed off. Trivia *Dismemberment was showcased on August 1st, 2014. It was reimplemented in the February 15th, 2016 Build. The ability to dismember males was implemented in the February 21st, 2016 Build. *A teacher or heroic student can apprehend the player while they are dismembering a body. *Because Senpai has a pink aura surrounding him, it is not possible to dismember him normally. If the player uses Easter Eggs to move him from his aura, he can be dismembered. If Senpai is customized to be default, he will always have red eyes instead of the usual dark grey. *In the February 15th, 2016 Build, there was a bug where the player could tranquilize a student and then dismember them, but the game would spawn infinitely many heads. As of the February 17th, 2016 Build, the player can no longer dismember a sleeping student. Gallery OMGHisHead.jpeg|The player holding Senpai's dismembered head. This was achieved through Falcon Mode. January3rd2016DismembermentCase.png|January 3rd, 2016. RivalchanDismembermentArt.png|A promotional image of dismemberment made by SRealms, shown on YandereDev's blog. WIPDismemberment.png|A sneak peak of dismemberment that was shown on YandereDev's Twitter. Category:Decreasing Sanity Category:Disposal Category:Game Mechanics